Oocca
The Oocca are a race from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Sky dwellers, their appearance is similar to that of yellow Cuccos with pale Human-like heads. Their children appear as small, pale, human-like heads with wings. Location The Oocca live in the City in the Sky, but it is unclear whether they have always lived there. Unlike the Zoras who built Zora's Domain or the Hylians who built Hyrule Castle Town and Hyrule Castle, the Oocca don't seem to maintain the City in the Sky. Argorok contributed to the damage in the already ruined city, breaking bridges where many pillars had already collapsed beforehand. The city does not seem to have been designed for the Oocca, as Ooccoo was unable to return without the help of Link. Also notable is the fact that they have no arms or appendages with which they could use or manipulate tools, but show some possibility of telekinetic ability, as shown by multiple Oocca walking on walls. Culture The Oocca have their own written language, known as Sky Writing and some Oocca are able to speak Hylian (i.e. Ooccoo, the City in the Sky shopkeeper, and Ooccoo Jr.). The Oocca also have skill in crafting cannons. This is shown by the fact that they constructed the Sky Cannon that Link uses to reach the City in the Sky. In addition to this, they created the Dominion Rod. The Oocca also appear to be quite adept at the use of magic. The Oocca may treasure their children in some way or at least value them because most doors in their city are decorated with pictures of Oocca children. They may use some sort of advanced or magical technology since all of the doors in the City of the Sky open without being touched and the Dominion Rod is an Oocca artifact. Theory '' by M. C. Escher]] It is implied by Shad that it was the Oocca who created the Hylians. Contradicting this theory is the idea that the Hylians were created after the image of the Golden Goddesses. It is possible that the Goddesses created the Oocca, got the idea for the Hylians from them, and created Hylians shortly afterward. it is also possible that the Oocca created Hylians in the image of the Golden Goddesses in order to honor them. Another theory states that the Oocca were originally a highly evolved race that created many of the "divine" structures across Hyrule, but years of isolation made them devolve into the weak forms they now hold. This theory is supported by the fact that the Dominion Rod, an Oocca artifact, was stored inside the Temple of Time, which was always considered to be a sacred place to the Goddesses. It should be noted, when entering the Temple of Time, Ooccoo mentioned the temple housed the technology of their ancestors. Similarly, the Clawshot also seems to be an Oocca artifact, since one is located in the City in the Sky. If this is true, the Oocca may have influenced the Zoras, as a second Clawshot is located in the Lakebed Temple. This could mean that the Oocca did not create the Hylian race, but instead were so highly advanced that the Hylians thought of them as gods, basing their mythology and culture off of Oocca leavings. The Oocca could therefore have "created" the Hylian race by giving it identity. It is known that the Oocca once had good contact with the Royal Family of Hyrule. It can also be assumed that the Oocca were once more humanoid in nature, as tools and technology designed by their ancestors are designed to be wielded by beings humanoid in stature, at the very least being larger than their current forms. Some fans speculate that the design for the Oocca came from M. C. Escher's painting, Another World. The painting features sculptures that resemble Oocca, who appear to be standing sideways; this is interesting because Oocca are known to walk on walls themselves. The appearance of the Oocca is also similar to the classic depiction of harpies. Category:Oocca Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races